Blood and Death are Sure to Come
by SwitzyRomano197
Summary: Higurashi is normally gorey and filled with blood, but what happens when you make it like Saw? 2 mysterious characters have a plan to kill everyone. Bunch of one shots. Please R&R.


**A/N Note: Hello everyone! If you are reading this, you are either a follower of my stories, or was like me and was randomly looking at Saw/(insert series here) crossovers. Anywho, I saw there was only one Higurashi/Saw crossover, and thought, "What could be a better combo?!" Now please do keep in mind I am a coward and have never actually seen the Saw movies, I don't have the gall to, but I recently found myself watching the making of Saw, seeing how they made the traps and stuff... so my knowledge will be coming from that. So sorry if anything is off or whatever, I tend to try to not be OOC... but anyways, I love Higurashi(Surprisingly knowing my cowardliness I could stand it...) so, I thought I'd put the two together for an all out gore fest! Is this my way of celebrating Valentine's day? No, not particularly, unless something or someone ticks me off... Kuhuhu... Anyways, so this story will just be a bunch of one-shots, not really having anything to do with each other, except for the fact that Jigsaw will be played by the part of Romion and Shivi. The traps will be the same from Saw, but in no particular order, with random characters to kill or live. Don't be all butt hurt if you're fave character dies! Cause next chapter, the killing would never have happened, almost like in the arks in Higurashi~ Anyways, so don't flame, it's Saw and Higurashi people, if you get all hurt cause you liked Rika and she gets cut in two, you shouldn't have watched the original Higurashi or Saw in the first place.(Or even waste your time on this.) And yes I know this is a long ass author's note, so stop wasting time, and go on to the gore fest! :D Enjoy!**

"Kuhuhu~ You're finally awake!" Keiichi quickly came to in a room tinted with red lighting, his limbs tied by chains and his neck held by a collar. In his hands were two buttons, and not too far from his head were two sharp looking spikes. He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the laughter and voice. "Hello, Keiichi~!"

"Who are you?! What the hell do you want from me?!" Trashing, he tried to free himself from the restraints, hoping for something to break.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that~" The voice teased again, and giggled. "I'd like to propose a game!"

"A game... what?!" Keiichi tried to thrash again as the voice giggled, then became very serious.

"Keiichi Maebara, over your short time in Hinamizawa, you have become a scoundrel. You have made girls fall at your feet, only to later push them away and get another girl. But I want to see if your will to live is greater than your will to have girls. In your hands, you have two switches, both of which will activate the spikes you see above your head," The sharp instruments seem to be covered in blood from the red light. "And will pierce your eyes, but not kill you. Doing that will unlock the shackles on your limbs. But, if you wish to keep eying girls left and right, in exactly ninety seconds the chains will pull your arms and legs from your body, letting you bleed to death. The timer will start when this message has stopped. The choice is yours."

Then the voice was gone, and a clock Keiichi hadn't noticed till then that was set to ninety started counting down. Pulling on the chains did no good, he had already tried, and it only made them tighter.

"I guess I have no choice..." He muttered, shaking, and hit the button in his right hand. Before he could change his mind, the sharp point swung down and hit him square in the eye, making Keiichi scream. He screamed bloody murder, for the pain was almost too immense for him. Blood trickled from what was his eye socket down the side of his face onto the pillow, and the blood from the spike dripped onto his face.

The clock was now at forty-five. Time was running out, and the brunette knew it. Shaking even more from anger, fear, and pain, his left thumb was close to hitting the second trigger, but he cursed out.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" No reply. Keiichi then saw what he thought was a big glass window, almost looking in on him. "I'm just going insane!" He muttered, putting down the triggers in both his hands and trying to pull off the cuffs, with no luck. Time was ticking away, slowly, slowly, now with only twenty seconds left. No matter how hard he tried, the bleeding male couldn't bring himself to hit the second trigger. "So long... everyone..." He thought, and remembered Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satako, all smiling at him, then turning and walking away from him. Keiichi's life flashed before his eyes, from when he was little and learning to ride a bike, to just a few days ago at his school. The clock reached zero, and he shut his eyes, expecting complete pain to take him. But nothing happened.

"Ha... Ha ha! In you're face bitch!" Keiichi screamed out, thrashing once more. You're game was all just a lame ass joke! You thought this was funny?! No one's laughing!"

It had seemed like something then decided to go off, for at that moment his left arm suddenly came clean off, leaving raw flesh and crimson blood. Keiichi screamed bloody murder once again, and he dare not look at the spot where his arm once was. Blood pour like a faucet from the spot, making him dizzy from blood loss in seconds. Then, to add to the pain, his left leg came clean off as well. Same as his other leg, and other arm. It didn't take more than ten minutes till Keiichi Maebara had died of blood loss.

"Kuhuhu~ Wasn't that fun, Shi-chan?" A girl with long brown hair sat, quiet pleased with the blood shed that she had caused, overlooking the now dead male in the bed room, his limbs in different places.

The red headed girl in the same room as the brunette laughed, hitting the button on the large dashboard of triggers that unlocked the chains attached to the gore. "He could've saved himself, stupid boy." And both girls laughed, somewhat evilly. "Romi-chan, this was the best yet~"

"Why thank you, Shivi." Both toasted a cup of tea, and drank the spilled blood.

** A/N: Dun, dun... DUN! So... Did ya like it? Was it gory enough for ya? I apologize for lack of gore/detail, this was more a... test chapter... Ha ha see what I did there. Anyways, the two characters at the end are me and my friend's characters that we made for ourselves, her being Shivi and me being Romion. More details to be discovered about them in later chapters~ Please R&R! And by the by, I just made up crap in this chapter XD and Keiichi will be alive next chapter... But it doesn't mean he'll live through it... Muahahaha.**

~Das End, Chapter One~


End file.
